bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Name the Scallion
Name the Scallion was a contest that was used on the Lyle the Kindly Viking section of the official website. Plot "Scallion #1" has been around since the very beginning (and he makes a special appearance in Larry the Cucumber's brand new classy song, "Larry's High Silk Hat"), but he still doesn't have a name! Do you have a suggestion? Choose a good name for the Scallion and enter it below (be creative!). And if you guessed what his name was, you should check out the scallion's filmography, a clip from the Silly Song, and concept art from "Lyle". Submissions Carly - Age 9 - Indiana :Harvey Stephen - Age 7 - Florida :Einstein Jalen - Age 6 - Arizona :Simon Elizabeth - Age 7 - Texas :JoJo Brent - Age 7 - Virginia :Mr. No-Name Micah - Age 1 - Texas :Lloyd Bethy - Age 6 - Alberta :Theodore Rachael - Age 4 - Ohio :Spike Nathan - Age 2 - Ontario :Sherman Bethany - Age 5 - California :Willy Amelia - Age 11 - Maine :Scooter the Scallion Hannah - Age 2 - Pennsylvania :Seymore Ashley - Age 8 - North Carolina :Cleo Janelle - Age 9 - New South Wales :Linal Leah - Age 5 - North Carolina :Dicey Troy - Age 5 - Mississippi :Alberto Nicholas - Age 4 - North Carolina :Herb Luke - Age 5 - Arkansas :Greenwald Casey - Age 4 - California :Winston Megan - Age 6 - Pennsylvania :Mac Scallion Jessica - Age 6- North Carolina :Lloyd Kirsten - Age 6- Virginia :Horace Hannah - Age 12 - Kansas :Ramsey Trevor - Age 2 - Ohio :Sirius Liam - Age 6 - Maine :Nigel Kathy - Age 4 - Florida :Stanley Bayli - Age 5 - Georgie :Shakespeare Tristan - Age 4 - Tennesseee :Sigmund Patrick - Age 3 - Texas :Bubba Micah - Age 4 - Pennsylvania :The Stallion Scallion Janel - Age 6 - Arizona :Walley Holly - Age 9 - Oklahoma :Syracuse Adam - Age 3 - Florida :Raphael Aaron - Age 6 - Texas :Vincent Evan - Age 3 - Ontario :Rap Richard - Age 13 - Alabama :Whit Luverne - Age 4 - Minnesota :Simeon Sarah - Age 13 - Oklahoma :Edger Michael - Age 7 - Ohio :Ilmen Victoria - Age 4 - Ohio :Gallion Haily - Age 7 - Alabama :Remain Nameless Maeghan - Age 13 - Alberta :Clive the Chive Joey - Age 6 - Illinois :Felix Abigayle - Age 4 - Texas :Julius Becca - Age 6 - New York :Albert Ismael - Age 6 - California :Mr. Allan Jeffery - Age 11 - Missouri :Howard Kerrin - Age 8 - Oregon :Klinten Gabe - Age 7 - Oregon :Lucas Tommie - Age 6 - Whiserhollow :Bernie Leana - Age 8 - Oregon :Chester Daniel - Age 3 - Arizona :Snidely Lyla - Age 3 - New Jersey :Mr. Purple "Onion" Don - Age 6 - Minnesota :Demetrius Danny - Age 7 - Kentucky :Lego Natalie - Age 2 - Florida :Schuyler Greg - Age 8 - Washington :Arti Marci - Age 6 - Iowa :Wilbert Gira - Age 8 - California :Bandit Kaylee - Age 3 - Wisconsin :Ace Nolyn - Age 3 - Ohio :Norbert Aaron - Age 4 - Michigan :Bud Sheena - Age 4- Wisconsin :Ezekiel Micah - Age 13 - Texas :Edwardo Evan - Age 9 - Ontario :Uncle Onion Kennan - Age 5 - New York :Soren Christopher - Age 7 - California :Chester David - Age 6 - Alaska :Luther Camron - Age 6 - Georgia :Scalvin Javy - Age 6 - Michigan :Edgar Steven - Age 11- New Jersey :McCloud Archie - Age 6- Texas :Skeeter Justin - Age 13 - Oregon :Scally-Wag Brock - Age 7 - Iowa :Gabe Hunter - Age 5 - Colorado :Wilbert Carissa - Age 10 - Pennsylvania :Benjamin Carmen - Age 12- Montana :Sigmond Melissa - Age 5 - Montana :Hugo Hugo - Age 3 - Texas :Rupert Danny - Age 7 - Tennessee :Elvis Olivia - Age 3 - Oregon :Sebastian Josh - Age 11 - Texas :Barren Von Onionhymer Trivia * According to Phil Vischer's recent tweet, he confirms Scallion #1's name being "Huey". External link *The archived web page Category:Miscellaneous